Une histoire de coeur
by choup37
Summary: 409. Que se serait-il passé si, dans la salle du trone, Arthur avait compris que Gwen était ensorcelée ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonsoir! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien publié sur Merlin, et il faut que je revienne avec une fic sur un des pires épisodes que j'ai vus, et à chapitres lol! Pour le coup le 409 m'a véritablement illuminé, je ne pouvais pas rester sur une telle fin c'était impossible! Cette fic est donc en partie une vengeance personnelle contre les scénaristes xD. Comment accepter que mes chéris se fassent trainés dans la boue ainsi?**_

_**Cette fic fera 5 chapitres: ils sont tous déjà écrits (oui car je publie jamais avant que tout soit fini sachez-le), je les posterai au fur et à mesure, je ne sais pas trop encore si ce sera une fois par semaine ou moins.. Tout dépend de la demande niark! *auteur sadique et assume* *montre sa carte***_

_**Disclaimer: La série ne m'appartient pas, les personnages non plus (dommage). Je ne gagne rien à écrire, juste le plaisir de l'échange, alors reviews!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

Arthur se tenait face à Guenièvre, les yeux brillant de rage, le cœur sur le point d'exploser de douleur.

_« __Je n'avais aucun doute. »_, souffla la jeune femme en larmes.

C'en fut trop pour le blond qui ne parvint plus à se contenir. L'homme humilié plus bas que terre prit le pas en lui sur son amour, et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir, il était en train de secouer violemment sa fiancée.

_« Alors excuse-moi, parce que je dois vraiment être stupide ! Mais, que faisais-tu ?! »_

La terreur qu'il lut dans les yeux de celle-ci le figea. Seigneur, qu'était-il en train de faire ? Malgré tout son chagrin, il ne voulait pas la blesser ! La relâchant précipitamment, le jeune homme recula, fuyant son regard.

« _Désolé_ », murmura-t-il.

_« Non ! Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée maintenant. Vous représentez tout pour moi Arthur. Il fut un temps, Lancelot avait une place dans mon cœur. Mais il y a bien des années qu'il l'a perdue. Je croyais que je ne le reverrais plus, je croyais qu'il était mort. Et tout à coup, quand je l'ai revu, j'ai été bouleversée. J'ai été attirée vers lui, il m'était très difficile de m'arrêter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Arthur je vous aime ! »_

Elle s'était exclamée avec désespoir, criant son incompréhension face à son propre geste. Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent soudainement en entendant ses mots. Son souffle se coupa, alors que résonnaient dans son esprit les dernières phrases de la jeune fille. _J'ai été attirée vers lui, il m'était très difficile de m'arrêter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ! _Il avait déjà entendu ces paroles, dans la bouche de personnes possédées par la magie. La magie. Oh mon dieu. Était-il possible que... L'air rentra soudain dans sa poitrine, le faisant siffler de douleur alors qu'il saisissait de nouveau Guenièvre.

_"Comme... comme si tu étais contrôlée? Plus maitresse de toi-même?"_

Elle le fixa un instant sans comprendre, avant que ses beaux yeux bruns ne s'écarquillent à leur tour quand la lumière se fit soudainement dans son esprit.

"_Oui_, souffla-t-elle. _Comme.._

_"Par magie..."_

La révélation les laissa pantelants, haletants. Les pupilles bleues azur du souverain étaient toujours rivées dans celles auburn de son amour, alors qu'ils prenaient lentement conscience de tout ce que cette idée impliquait. Guenièvre n'aurait donc pas trahi Arthur? Elle aurait été manipulée? Comment? Par qui, pourquoi? Pourquoi Lancelot aurait-il...

_"Depuis quand?",_ balbutia l'ancien prince en desserrant légèrement sa prise, sans pour autant la quitter du regard.

_"Je... euh.."_

Elle avait du mal à parler, tentant difficilement de reprendre ses esprits.

_"Lancelot... Il m'a offert ce bracelet... si beau.. de.. euh en argent je crois... en cadeau de mariage... Il disait qu'il lui avait été donné par le peuple qui l'a sauvé, que c'était un porte-bonheur. J'ai commencé à me sentir attirée par lui quand je l'ai mis. C'était incontrôlable, j'avais la sensation de perdre la tête._

_"Un bracelet? _Répéta Arthur. _Où est-il?_

_"Je l'ai jeté dans le cachot._

_"Dans le cachot... le cachot... GARDES! GARDES!_", hurla-t-il soudainement en relevant la tête.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaitre les deux soldats et derrière eux la cour.

_"Allez dans le cachot où se trouvait Guenièvre! Retournez tout et voyez si vous trouvez un bracelet d'argent ouvragé!"_

Il y eut un silence estomaqué, puis les deux hommes s'inclinèrent et partirent en courant, alors que des murmures d'incompréhension se répandaient parmi la foule. Le chevalier leur prêta à peine attention, ses mains glissant sur son visage alors qu'il tentait en vain de se calmer. Son rythme cardiaque semblait pris de panique tandis qu'il se mettait à tourner comme un fauve pris en cage. Un bracelet. Un bracelet qui aurait envouté Gwen. Pourquoi? Qui? Lancelot? Oh faites que ce soit vrai. Par tous les saints et le seigneur réunis, faites que ce soit vrai. Ces pensées tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, lui donnant le tournis. A coté de lui, l'intéressée n'était pas dans un meilleur état. La pensée qu'elle ait pu commettre cet acte immonde contre sa volonté la rendait folle, même si cela atténuait considérablement sa culpabilité et son dégout d'elle-même.

Un bruit de course les tira de leurs sombres pensées. Les deux soldats étaient de retour, l'un d'eux tenant en frémissant quelque chose dans sa main.

_"On l'a trouvé sire! Mais... il est..._

_"Quoi?_", s'exclama le roi en se précipitant pour prendre l'objet.

L'homme secoua la tête, visiblement trop terrifié pour pouvoir en dire plus. Tendant la main, son souverain saisit le bijou. Presque aussitôt, une vague d'énergie traversa sa paume, pour remonter par son poignet avant d'envahir tout son corps. Sous le choc, il vacilla, sentant la tête lui tourner.

"_Sire_!"

Sir Léon s'était précipité vers lui pour le rattraper.

"_Qu'est-ce._..", balbutia le jeune homme en clignant des cils.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le bracelet qu'il tenait toujours étroitement. Un frisson lui remonta la colonne vertébrale tandis qu'il déglutissait.

_"Guenièvre? C'est celui-là?"_

La brune s'avança vers lui, hésitante. Sa peau se blanchit légèrement lorsqu'elle aperçut l'objet.

"_Oui_", souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Leurs visages pivotèrent en un ensemble parfait pour faire se rencontrer leurs regards. La joie mêlée de peur qui émanait de leurs corps était telle qu'elle aurait pu se matérialiser.

_"Sire?!"_

Le couple sursauta, se rappelant brusquement qu'il n'était pas seul. Les courtisans et chevaliers les fixaient, une incompréhension complète dans les yeux.

* * *

Arthur avait renvoyé la foule, ne gardant que son oncle, Merlin, Gaius et les chevaliers auprès d'eux. D'une voix hachée, il leur avait expliqué les sensations de Guenièvre, et ce que ce bracelet avait provoqué en lui. Des murmures stupéfaits s'étaient élevés du groupe. Gaius et Merlin avaient échangé un regard, la même idée prenant naissance dans leurs esprits. Sans un mot, le vieux médecin s'avança, tendant une main où le jeune guerrier posa le bijou sous le regard inquiet des spectateurs à la scène.

Ce fut le tour de l'ancien sorcier de sentir son souffle se couper devant la déferlante de sensations puissantes et abruptes. Une magie noire, très noire, pulsait dans ce morceau de métal. La même magie que celle que lui et Merlin avaient ressentie lorsque Dark Lancelot était passé dans le cercle. Les yeux fixés sur l'objet, il murmura:

_"Magie. Très... très forte. Et ..._

_"Mauvaise..., _compléta le souverain en reconnaissant dans les paroles de son mentor ce que lui-même avait ressenti.

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Des exclamations étouffées jaillirent des bouches, alors qu'un cri mélé d'un sanglot secouait la jeune fille qui se précipita dans les bras du blond qui la serra passionnément contre lui. De grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, tandis que ses pleurs reprenaient.

_"De la magie?, _s'exclama Gauvain.

_"Ce n'est pas possible! Jamais Lancelot n'aurait donné à Gwen une chose pareille!_, fit à son tour Léon.

_"Jamais on n'aurait cru qu'il tenterait de la reséduire"_, rétorqua amèrement Perceval.

Sa remarque provoqua un silence gêné. Le sorcier tourna la tête vers le vieil homme, qui comprit immédiatement où il voulait en venir. Et en effet, c'était un excellent moment pour révéler ce qu'ils savaient.

_"Peut-être que ce n'est pas entièrement lui,"_ déclara-t-il d'une voix douce.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

_"Que voulez-vous dire?_, demanda Arthur.

_"Nous pensons que ce n'est pas Lancelot qui est revenu_, expliqua calmement son interlocuteur. _Du moins, pas celui que nous connaissons."_

Le groupe fronça les sourcils dans un bel ensemble. Agravain sentit la rage l'envahir: était-il possible que leur plan réussisse un jour?!

_"Lancelot est mort. Vous étiez présents à ce moment-là, vous l'avez vu. On ne survit pas aux Dorochas. C'est impossible. Donc, à moins que notre ami avait des dons cachés, et dans ce cas je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne s'en serait pas servi pour se sauver avant, on l'a ramené._

_"On?,_ répéta le roi.

_"Il existe une très vieille magie, très noire et extrêmement puissante, mais si dangereuse que même les grandes prêtresses craignaient autrefois de s'en servir. Elle permet de ramener des âmes du royaume des morts. Ces êtres sont arrachés à leur sommeil et perdent tous leurs souvenirs. Celui ou celle qui a effectué le sort en est le maitre complet. Ces... ombres... n'ont pour but que de les servir."_

Le discours de Gaius provoqua un nouveau silence dans l'assemblée, chacun tentant d'assimiler toutes ces informations. Il fut brisé par la voix de Léon qui souffla:

_"Lancelot est revenu de nulle part..._

_"Comme .. par magie",_ compléta Gauvain._ Mais... Qui aurait été capable d'une telle chose?!, _s'exclama-t-il.

_"Qui aurait été capable d'employer la pire des magies pour manipuler un mort et s'en servir pour détruire un couple? Je ne vois qu'une personne_, répondit amèrement l'assistant du médecin.

"_Morgane._..", murmura son frère, l'horreur le saisissant une nouvelle fois.

Son choc fut tel que sans l'appui de Guenièvre il se serait effondré. Etait-il possible d'être aussi monstrueux? Comment sa sœur avait-elle pu devenir si cruelle?! Il n'était pas le seul à avoir l'esprit en folie, la tête tournait à tous ceux présents dans la salle. Un hoquet à ses cotés la lui fit relever. Elyan pleurait à chaudes larmes. Le pauvre était passé par toutes les émotions en moins de deux heures. Ouvrant les bras, son suzerain laissa Guenièvre se précipiter vers son ainé pour le serrer contre elle. Ce dernier s'effondra contre son torse, en pleurs.

_"J'ai cru... je ne savais... oh pardon..._

_"Ce n'est pas ta faute Elyan... Tout le monde le croyait, même moi... Toutes les apparences étaient contre moi..."_

La main de Merlin vint serrer l'épaule du chevalier. Les yeux rouges du jeune homme croisèrent les prunelles bleues océan de son ami qui lui sourit doucement. Sans un mot, ils s'assirent à même les marches du trône, se remettant de leurs émotions. Leur soulagement était tel qu'ils ne parvenaient plus à s'exprimer. Le silence régna pendant de longues minutes, avant d'être finalement rompu par la voix de Perceval:

"_Si._. _Ce n'est pas le vrai Lancelot... alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait de celui qui se trouve au cachot?"_

Ils relevèrent la tête pour se fixer. Ce fut finalement Gaius qui répondit:

_"Il n'est pas lui-même... on ne peut pas le tuer..._

_"S'il est ensorcelé, il doit exister un moyen de le libérer non?"_

La remarque d'Arthur provoqua un nouveau blanc. Son serviteur tourna la tête vers son mentor qui grimaça.

_"Oui, bien sûr... mais..._

_"Par magie, _devina aisément son interlocuteur devant sa gêne.

_"Oui."_

Les yeux bleus du roi se perdirent dans le vague, tandis qu'il pesait le pour et le contre. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce fut d'une voix étonnamment calme:

_"Comment procéderait-on?!_

_"SIRE!"'_

Des hoquets de stupeur secouèrent le groupe qui crut que le sol venait de trembler. Agravain avait bondi sur ses pieds, ses pupilles lançant des éclairs. Son neveu se redressa lentement, un éclat indescriptible dans les yeux. La peine avait entièrement disparu de son visage, remplacée par une expression résolue. En cet instant, c'était le roi qui leur faisait face, et non plus leur ami.

_"Lancelot est possédé, mon oncle. Il a donné sa vie pour nous une fois, il est hors de question que je ne fasse rien pour sauver son âme alors que la solution me tend les bras."_

Le traitre ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le jeune homme leva la main, l'empêchant de parler.

_"Et si cela implique employer la magie.."_

Il laissa un instant sa phrase en suspens, comme pour finir de se convaincre lui-même.

_"... alors c'est un crime que je commettrais avec joie."_

* * *

**_Tadaaaaaaaaaam! Alooors? Vos avis? J'ai pas trop fait dans le pathos?  
_**

**_A mon grand désespoir, Arthur ne saura jamais que sa femme ne l'a pas trahie. J'avais la possibilité de changer les choses, alors zut! Et au passage je redonne du grade à ce cher roi tant maltraité par nos scénaristes!_**

**_A vos souris^^_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Coucou :D! Je ne résiste pas plus longtemps à vous poster la suite^^ (et accessoirement mon ordi fait des siennes, il a failli me lâcher hier alors je poste avant sa mort prochaine ôO").**_

_**Petit passage par les remerciements :D J'ai déjà répondu personnellement aux reviews mais je le refais^^: merci à larasmith, kalincka, SweetieR, ma petite druidesse (toujours aussi enthousiaste xD), et ma Nordiste préférée! Merci aussi à SweetieR et Kalincka de m'avoir mis en follow!**_

_**And a special one for larasmith, you're enough brave to read me whereas you're not French! Thanks to you !**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

Le Ciel serait tombé sur la tête de Merlin que cela ne l'aurait pas étonné. Son cerveau s'était bloqué en entendant les paroles de son ami, son souffle se coupant alors que ses yeux bleus manquaient de sortir de leurs orbites. Avait-il cru entendre ce qu'il pensait? A en juger par les expressions épiques de ses camarades, il semblerait. Ses pupilles se mirent à briller tandis qu'il retenait avec peine un sourire immense. La joie qui venait de l'envahir était si forte qu'il aurait pu en faire des roues dans toute la salle. Il avait envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps._ Arthur voulait employer la magie_. Arthur. Son roi. Son ami. Arthur se moquait de ses propres lois, Arthur suivait seulement son cœur. L'émotion qui le saisit lui provoqua un hoquet, heureusement mis par les autres sur le compte de sa stupeur. Mais à l'intérieur du corps du jeune sorcier, c'était une autre histoire : Merlin avait littéralement la sensation de revivre. Tous ses rêves, ses projets, ses espérances les plus folles renaissaient en un immense espoir. C'était comme si cinq ans et demi de souffrance venaient de s'effacer d'un coup dans son cœur.

Gaius dut remarquer le bouleversement qui avait saisi son jeune apprenti, car il lui enserra doucement l'épaule, lui intimant silencieusement de se reprendre. Inspirant longuement, ce dernier secoua la tête, reportant son attention sur l'oncle et le neveu qui se disputaient à présent violemment.

_"Vous trahissez votre père en proférant de telles paroles!_

_"Mon père était loin d'être un saint! Il a commis énormément d'horreurs à cause de son aveuglement! Je ne serai pas aussi fermé que lui!_

_"Vous l'insultez!_

_"C'est vous qui me répétez sans cesse d'affirmer mes propres choix, de m'imposer comme roi! Mais maintenant que cela va contre vos intérêts, vous vous rétractez!"_

Le visage du jeune homme était emplie d'une rage puissante. La déception brillait dans ses yeux. A cet instant, il incarnait pleinement l'étymologie de son prénom: le lion. L'aura qui l'entourait était véritablement celle d'un guerrier, et le magicien n'aurait pas aimé que cette colère soit centrée sur lui. On aurait juré qu'il allait se jeter sur Agravain à n'importe quel instant.

_"J'ai écouté vos conseils, et j'ai provoqué une guerre avec la reine Annis! Vous devriez remettre en cause vos certitudes mon oncle!"_

Si cela n'avait pas été horriblement déplacé, Merlin aurait bien applaudit. Il rêvait d'un tel moment depuis si longtemps que le voir enfin devant lui était difficile à croire: non seulement Arthur remettait en cause sa peur de la magie pour un ami, mais il s'opposait durement au dernier membre direct de sa famille. Il aurait au moins vu cela.

"_Gaius_!, tonna le maitre des lieux en se tournant vers le médecin, ignorant royalement le traitre dont le visage était crispé de rage. _Comment procèderait-on?"_

Le vieil homme inspira longuement, choisissant avec soin ses mots.

_"Il y a... une formule. Qui permettrait de libérer l'âme de Lancelot. Mais sans magie pour le maintenir en vie, j'ignore combien de temps son corps tiendra. Il n'est plus fait pour être parmi nous."_

La dureté de ses paroles frappa le groupe avec violence. Inconsciemment, ils avaient tous -Agravain excepté- espéré que le chevalier puisse rester parmi eux une fois sauvé. L'expression sombre, son ami murmura:

_"Est-ce qu'il y a des conditions pour que la formule opère?_

_"Elle est très puissante, il faudrait qu'elle soit prononcée par un sorcier..."_

Le silence tomba. Merlin se mordit les lèvres. C'était encore bien trop tôt pour qu'Arthur accepte de demander l'aide d'un magicien. Il avait accompli un énorme pas en avant, mais il valait mieux ne pas trop insister. Le jeune homme remarqua instantanément l'expression de son compagnon. Il sut tout de suite ce que celui-ci avait en tête.

_"Arthur, il est hors de question que ce soit vous qui la prononciez!_

_"Qui d'autre?!_

_"Vous êtes le roi, le représentant des lois. Or la magie est toujours formellement interdite._

_"Quelle autre solution vois-tu, Merlin?"_

L'intéressé se remordit les lèvres, avant de rétorquer très justement:

_"Vous ne connaissez rien à la magie. Si vous prononcez la formule, vous risquez de commettre une erreur."_

Son serviteur avait raison, il devait le reconnaitre.

_"Qui alors?"_, interrogea-t-il.

La réponse du brun manqua lui provoquer un arrêt cardiaque.

"_Moi_."

QUOI?!

_"Tu... quoi?! Tu te moques de moi!_

_"En ai-je l'air Arthur? Lancelot est tout autant mon ami que le vôtre! _

_"Tu n'arriveras jamais à la dire!_

_"A votre place, je n'en serais pas si sûr."_

Le calme avec lequel il dit ces quelques mots provoqua un frisson dans l'assemblée. Les yeux de Gaius étaient fixés sur lui, alors que le cœur du vieil homme battait violemment dans sa poitrine; son protégé jouait à une partie très dangereuse.

_"Je suis l'assistant de Gaius depuis des années. J'ai eu le temps d'étudier la plupart de ses livres. De médecine, bien sûr -après tout c'est son travail- mais également ceux traitant des créatures magiques, qu'il a gardés en cas d'attaques. Au vu des dernières années, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée."_

L'ancien prince ne pouvait malheureusement qu'acquiescer à cette remarque amère. Le nombre de fois où le savoir de l'ancien sorcier les avait sauvés était incalculable. Avec le recul, il réalisa que Merlin avait certainement aussi beaucoup joué dans les recherches: seul, son mentor n'aurait jamais réussi. Cette idée le perturba: elle allait contre l'image du valet maladroit et naïf qui était celle de son serviteur. Pourtant, à de nombreuses reprises, lors des situations les plus graves, ce dernier avait révélé un courage et une sagesse surprenants. Arthur soupçonnait son ami de cacher sa vraie personnalité pour éviter les coups et souffrances. Mais de là à ce qu'il s'y connaisse en magie... C'était effrayant, et en même temps, cela expliquait toutes les fois où il avait vu juste. Autour de lui, ses chevaliers et Guenièvre fixaient le sorcier avec stupeur. Oser révéler devant les membres de la Table ronde et le souverain de Camelot qu'il avait étudié de loin la magie était suicidaire. Si cela n'avait pas été Merlin, il aurait surement déjà été arrêté. Quoique, ils ne savaient plus à quoi s'attendre avec Arthur. Cette journée détruisait toutes leurs certitudes.

Ce dernier tourna quelques instants en rond, le doute et les questions imprégnant son visage. Finalement, il s'immobilisa, se tournant vers eux avant de lâcher ironiquement en croisant les bras:

_"J'imagine que vous connaissez déjà la formule?_

_"C'est possible"_, rétorqua sur le même ton le brun.

Son regard moqueur croisa celui de son ami qui secoua la tête.

_"Je ne parviens pas à croire que je vais faire cela..._

_"Vous voulez que je vous pince?_, le railla son interlocuteur en haussant un sourcil, ses yeux pétillant de nouveau de la lueur qui lui était propre lorsqu'il taquinait l'autre jeune homme.

_"Je m'en passerai, merci bien!"_

Un rire nerveux secoua le duo, bientôt imité par le reste de la salle en dehors d'Agravain. L'expression de Merlin se refit soudainement grave.

_"Vous êtes certain de le vouloir, sire? Vous êtes conscient de toutes les conséquences que cela engendrera?_

_"Plus que quiconque, Merlin_, souffla le souverain de Camelot en se dirigeant vers la porte._ Plus que quiconque."_

* * *

_**Toujours en vie xD? Je me suis éclatée à écrire ce chapitre, vengeance sur Agravain! Mouahaha!** **J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à supporter de voir Arthur se faire avoir par son oncle pendant une saison entière, je rends justice à Merlin ici xD.**  
_

_**J'ai eu du mal à rendre les taquineries de nos deux héros, le comique n'est pas mon fort, alors donnez-moi votre avis!** _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici la suite^^ Merci pour votre fidélité, je ne pensais sincèrement pas intéresser tant de gens! J'ai remarqué qu'entre le nombre indiqué de lecteurs et ceux qui commentent, il y a une marge énorme.. Un poil dans la main^^? Merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews alors!  
**_

_**Merci aussi à tarmapotter pour m'avoir rajouté en follow!**_

_**Les choses s'accélèrent ici, on plonge au cœur de l'histoire! J'ai dû m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant que cela ne me paraisse cohérent, j'espère que ça vous plaira. **_

_**Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve à la fin!**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

Les bruits des bottes résonnaient sur les pierres alors que le groupe descendait dans les cachots. Le cœur de Merlin battait la chamade, exprimant tout le trouble intérieur qui secouait le jeune sorcier: en à peine quelques heures, tant s'était produit, ses certitudes avaient été ébranlées, ses espoirs renaissaient, et tout cela grâce (ou à cause, cela dépendait du point de vue) d'un petit bracelet heureusement découvert. Il n'osait imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si les gardes n'avaient pas retrouvé le bijou. Non, définitivement, il ne voulait pas y penser. Du coin de l'œil, le jeune homme pouvait voir ses amis chevaliers s'agiter de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la prison. Eux aussi avaient été mis à rude épreuve. Entre la trahison supposée de leur compagnon d'armes et celle de sa sœur pour Elyan, ils avaient de quoi être à bouts de nerf. Leurs visages reflétaient la confusion qui les agitait, entre inquiétude et espoir.

Devant des gardes abasourdis, le roi et sa troupe se dirigèrent droit vers le fond du couloir. D'un geste impatient de la main, le blond ordonna qu'on ouvre la porte. Le lourd battant de bois crissa lourdement sur le sol de pierres, les faisant grimacer. Une lumière blafarde éclairait le cachot, pénétrant par un petit soupirail en haut du mur. Lancelot était assis au fond, à même le sol, le visage replié dans ses jambes. Il releva la tête en les voyant ; un léger frisson le parcourut: que lui voulaient-ils? Sans un mot, ils pénétrèrent dans le réduit, sans cesser de le fixer. Ses prunelles se posèrent sur Guenièvre, qui ne put retenir un léger tremblement devant l'intensité de son regard. Même si elle savait que ce n'était pas réellement lui, cela ne l'empêchait pas de le craindre. La main rassurante d'Arthur vint se poser sur son épaule; il lui sourit doucement, comme pour lui dire que tout irait bien. Puis, l'expression de nouveau sombre, il fit un signe de tête aux chevaliers. Gauvain et Léon s'avancèrent, et saisirent leur camarade ensorcelé par les épaules, le relevant. Ce dernier se laissa faire, ses yeux toujours fixés sur Gwen.

_"Merlin, je crois que tu sauras mieux que moi comment faire."_

L'ancien prince avait murmuré, ses mains devenant de plus en plus moites au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Il réalisait peu à peu l'ampleur de ce qu'il allait faire: ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas déjà brisé quelques lois du royaume quand son père était encore vivant; il était même plutôt coutumier du fait. Mais cette fois, c'était en tant que souverain, de manière tout à fait officielle et avec toutes les conséquences que ce geste provoquerait. Hochant la tête, son serviteur s'avança lentement vers son ami, rivant son regard bleu nuit dans le sien.

_"Je suis désolé, ça risque de faire un peu mal."_

D'un mouvement brusque, le sorcier plaqua sa main sur son front, fermant un instant ses paupières pour se concentrer avant de murmurer "_Grið fæstne mid þisse tintregian sawle ... »_. Une décharge d'énergie traversa tout son bras, et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ses pupilles étaient devenues jaune or. Un frisson parcourut Gauvain et Léon devant cette image: Merlin semblait soudainement plus fort, plus puissant, comme s'il était réellement lui-même. Sans aucune hésitation, ce dernier laissa la magie couler de sa main au front de l'emprisonné, qui gémit, les yeux fermés, secoué soudain de tremblements, avant de s'effondrer en avant. Les trois hommes eurent juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe à terre.

Avec appréhension, le groupe s'approcha, fixant Lancelot dont le souffle était devenu rauque et saccadé. Le prisonnier s'était accroché au bras de Gauvain, qui l'aida à s'assoir.

_"Que... où... qu'est-ce qui..."_

Le jeune brun avait l'impression qu'on venait de l'arracher à un brouillard opaque qui aurait envahi tout son être. Toussant violemment, il inspira de longues goulées d'air, luttant contre un malaise qui le prenait. Quand enfin la terre eut cessé de tourner autour de lui, il releva avec précaution la tête, pour croiser les pupille inquiètes du sorcier.

"_Merlin_?"

Un large sourire éclaira soudainement le visage de celui-ci. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, une paire de bras le serrait, le collant contre un corps chaud et tremblant d'émotion.

"_Lancelot_.."

Son ami se collait à lui, refusant de le lâcher. Les sanglots qu'il retenait depuis son entrée rompirent brusquement les barrières qu'il s'était construites, et les larmes se mirent à couler sur sa peau, en parfait accord avec les spectateurs à la scène. Personne ne cherchait à contenir ses pleurs, envoyant au diable toutes les convenances stupides de la cour. Lancelot était de retour. Leur pur, noble et courageux Lancelot. Et cela n'avait pas de prix.

* * *

_"Merlin... Merlin tu m'étouffes..."_

Un rire mêlé de larmes secoua l'intéressé, qui recula légèrement, juste assez pour le laisser respirer.

_"Pardon..._

_"Où... où suis-je? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Et... par le diable qu'est-ce que je fais en noir?!_

_"Tu ne te souviens de rien?"_

Fronçant les sourcils, l'ex-ombre rassembla difficilement ses souvenirs.

_"Le.. le froid.. le froid des Dorochas... ton visage horrifié.. le .. n... néant... Il faisait nuit... longtemps... très longtemps... Et, d'un coup..."_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement d'horreur.

_"Oh mon dieu! Morgane! Elle..._

_"Calme-toi, calme-toi!, _fit Merlin en le tenant aux épaules pour l'empêcher de se relever._ C'est fini, on t'a libéré de son sort._

_"Gwen... j'ai... oh non.."_

Le jeune homme leva un regard épouvanté vers cette dernière, alors que sa mémoire lui revenait brusquement. En quelques secondes, toutes les heures passées avec la sorcière réinvestirent son esprit, provoquant des spasmes violents dans son corps.

_"Seigneur qu'est-ce que j'ai fait..._

_"Ce n'était pas toi... On te contrôlait..._

_"Non... non je me souviens de tout, je..."_

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent sous le choc. Son souffle se coupa, alors qu'il levait lentement les yeux vers Agravain.

_"Vous... c'est vous qui me transmettiez ses ordres au château..._

_"QUOI?!"_

Un rugissement commun s'était échappé des lèvres des chevaliers. En quelques secondes, toutes les épées avaient quitté leur fourreau, y compris celle d'Arthur livide.

_"J'aurai dû m'en douter..,_ souffla Gauvain. Q_uand je l'ai trouvé penché sur Gaius, j'étais persuadé qu'il voulait le tuer.. Mais c'était tellement impossible à croire, j'ai avalé son histoire. _

_"Agravain!",_ rugit son neveu, dont le visage était crispé de la douleur propre aux trahis.

Encore une fois, il s'était fait avoir. Encore une fois, quelqu'un s'était servi de sa bonté pour le manipuler. D'abord sa sœur, puis son oncle. Qu'avait-il fait au destin pour avoir une famille pareille? Le cœur brisé, il fixa le visage froid de celui qu'il considérait toujours comme son oncle: l'expression du traitre était dure. En rentrant dans ce cachot, il avait vite compris que les choses allaient mal tourner pour lui, pourtant il était resté. Il avait fait tout son possible dans la salle du trone pour retarder les choses, mais Arthur ne l'écoutait plus.

"_Pourquoi_?", souffla ce dernier.

La mâchoire du plus vieux se crispa. La haine qu'il contenait depuis trop longtemps se déversa soudain en lui, et ce fut avec toute la hargne dont il était capable qu'il hurla:

_"A cause d'Uther! Il a tué ta mère! Il m'a pris ma sœur! Elle ne parvenait pas à avoir d'enfant assez vite à son gout, parce qu'elle était jeune, il lui aurait suffit d'attendre un peu et elle aurait pu lui donner toute la descendance qu'il désirait! Mais non, il la voulait tout de suite, alors il est allé voir cette trainée de Nimueh, et il lui a demandé d'employer la magie pour qu'Ygraine tombe enceinte! Elle l'a prévenu, c'était une vie pour une vie, quelqu'un allait mourir, c'est ainsi que fonctionne l'Ancienne Religion, l'équilibre doit être respecté! Mais il ne l'a pas écouté, tout ce qu'il désirait c'était ce damné héritier. Elle le lui a donné... mais en échange elle a pris la vie de ma petite sœur! Pour toi! Ma sœur est morte à cause de toi!"_

Un rire sans joie le secoua soudain sous le regard effaré de l'assemblée. Passant les mains dans ses cheveux, il ajouta, les larmes coulant à présent à flot le long de ses joues:

_"Chaque jour qui passe où je te vois, c'est elle que je regarde... Tu es son portrait craché... Mais tu n'es pas Ygraine..."_

La folie qui le menaçait depuis près de vingt ans venait de rompre ses ultimes défenses. Sans un mot, il ouvrit sa ceinture, et faisant glisser son baudrier sous le regard méfiant des soldats, il le fit tomber à terre, ne cherchant même pas à se battre.

_"Morgane et moi avons cela en commun... Vous nous avez chacun pris un être cher... Je pensais me venger un peu en l'aidant... Après tout, c'est ma nièce..."._

Il ne se débattit pas quand Léon et Perceval le saisirent rudement pour l'attacher. Le regard vide, inexpressif, il fixait le sol, l'esprit désormais très loin du cachot.

* * *

**_Vala vala.. Seigneur que j'en ai bavé pour l'écrire.. J'avais mal à la gorge de faire souffrir ainsi nos amis! Mais les choses doivent avancer!_**

**_Alors? Vos avis?_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour tout le monde! Alors que les vacances commencent (victoiiiiiiiiiiire), je ne vous torture pas plus longtemps, et je vous poste le chapitre 4! J'en profite au passage pour remercier deux nouveaux followers : LovesArwenShuleSnowing et Gargouilles!**_

_**Après le précédent chapitre plus que mouvementé, il est temps de se poser un peu; des questions doivent être posées et des choses expliquées!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

Le retour dans la Grande salle avait été quelque peu chaotique. Entre un Lancelot très faible soutenu par Gauvain et Merlin, une Gwen dont les nerfs avaient rompu face à un trop plein d'émotion, et le visage glacé d'Arthur, l'ambiance était franchement délétère. C'est du moins ce qu'estimait Gaius en pénétrant dans la pièce sous le regard effaré des courtisans. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu trouver la situation drôle tellement leur cortège était surprenant. Mais le drame qui était en train de se jouer l'empêchait de sourire.

Sans la moindre cérémonie, le roi s'effondra sur les marches du trône, la tête entre les mains. Il fallait qu'il se pose, qu'il réfléchisse un instant. La haine et la douleur submergeaient son cœur, l'empêchant de penser correctement et lui donnant le tournis. Agravain. Gwen. Lancelot. Les trois prénoms tournoyaient dans sa tête. Lancelot ensorcelé, Lancelot séduisant Guenièvre mais n'étant pas lui-même, Lancelot libéré par Merlin en employant la magie... La magie... La magie qui était à l'origine de sa naissance d'après son oncle... Il aurait pu rejeter cette idée, mais l'homme aux cheveux corbeaux était le second à le lui affirmer avec Morgause. Et à sa connaissance, aucun des deux ne s'était jamais rencontré. Et puis, Agravain était trop haineux quand il le lui avait craché en pleine face. Ce n'était pas les paroles d'un menteur. Pas à ce moment-là. Une brusque idée lui vint soudain à l'esprit. Relevant la tête, il se tourna vers Merlin, assis à coté de l'ancien chevalier :

_"Tu m'as dit que Morgause mentait."_

Le sorcier cligna un instant des cils, surpris par l'attaque, avant de comprendre. Il grimaça, et baissant les yeux, murmura:

_"Vous alliez tuer votre père. J'aurai dit n'importe quoi pour vous en empêcher."_

Une raison tout à fait valable, en effet... Mais Arthur n'arrivait pas à effacer ce gout de trahison dans sa bouche. Devant le trouble de son ami, le valet se leva et vint s'agenouiller devant lui, sa main se posant doucement sur son épaule.

_"Arthur, regardez-moi."_

Le blond lui jeta un regard complètement perdu. Le cœur du magicien se serra devant l'expression dévastée du jeune souverain. Celui-ci ne savait absolument plus où il en était. Il ne savait plus qui croire, ni vers qui se tourner. Merlin inspira profondément, avant de murmurer, assez fort cependant pour que tout le monde l'entende:

_"Vous n'êtes ni un imbécile, ni un monstre. Oui, c'est vrai, vous êtes né de magie. Cela ne veut pas dire que votre père ne vous aimait pas. Il avait beaucoup de mal à montrer ses sentiments, parce qu'il avait vu tellement d'horreurs qu'il s'était retranché derrière des centaines de barrières pour ne plus souffrir. Il pensait se protéger en agissant ainsi. Et vous protéger... Ce n'était peut-être pas très malin de sa part, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de vous aimer à la folie. Rappelez-vous, quand il était sous l'enchantement de la troll, c'est votre prétendue mort qui lui a redonné ses esprits. Pour l'avoir vu se battre contre Catrina, je peux vous assurer qu'il vous considérait entièrement comme son fils."_

Le silence tomba alors qu'il reprenait son souffle. Les yeux bleus remplis de larmes du fils du défunt roi fixaient le jeune homme avec une telle intensité que ce dernier déglutit. Il souffla:

_"Il a commis des erreurs... parfois des énormes... Comme tout le monde... La différence, c'est que lui était roi, et que ses fautes avaient des conséquences bien plus énormes que celles d'un simple paysan. Mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'un homme. Il... Je ne sais pas comment cela s'est passé pour Morgane _– Il vit le blond tressaillir. Touché – _La seule chose dont je suis là encore certain, c'est de son amour. Lorsque... lorsqu'elle a disparu la première fois, il a perdu la tête, vous vous souvenez? Il vous a envoyé partout dans le royaume, et quand elle est réapparue, c'était comme s'il avait repris vie. Lors... lors de son accident.."_

Gaius sursauta. Merlin, mon garçon, que fais-tu?!

_"J'étais dans l'infirmerie... Je l'ai vu parler avec Gaius... Il lui a demandé d'employer tous les moyens possibles pour la sauver... **Tous** les moyens..."_

Il avait insisté sur ce mot, afin que son fils en comprenne le sous-entendu. Et en effet, l'intéressé plissa les lèvres.

_"Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit?!,_ chuchota-t-il, prenant enfin la parole.

_"Vous dire quoi? Que Morgane était votre sœur? Qu'il avait trompé son meilleur ami avec sa femme? Vous l'auriez vraiment vu vous dire ça?"_

Malgré tout le drame de la situation, le noble ne put retenir un léger rire. Amer, mais un rire. Non, en effet. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'on lançait ainsi à table.

_"Tu as l'air de mieux comprendre mon père que moi... _

_"Peut-être parce que je suis neutre... Vous êtes son fils, voir et accepter ses défauts vous est pénible, c'est normal!"_

Un lourd soupir s'échappa des lèvres de son ami.

_"Je comprends mieux sa haine des sorciers maintenant... Il pensait qu'on l'avait manipulé... ou alors il était trop orgueilleux pour reconnaitre sa faute et s'est vengé comme il le pouvait..."_

La dureté de son ton peina le groupe. Arthur avait vraiment un lourd passif avec son père.

_"En fait... tous ces morts depuis vingt-cinq ans ont été causées par ma faute..._

_"Non!"_

Le cœur de Merlin s'était serré d'effroi devant de telles paroles. Sans réfléchir, il le saisit par les épaules.

_"Non Arthur! Ne culpabilisez pas! Vous le faites déjà assez! Vous n'y êtes pour rien, d'accord? Personne ne vous reproche la Purge! _

_"Tous les sorciers de tous bords veulent ma peau!_

_"Pas tous!"_

Un silence subit tomba alors que Merlin se taisait brusquement, se mordant les lèvres. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui, l'inquiétude de Lancelot et Gaius se lisant en eux. Arthur le fixait, son souffle effleurant son visage alors que sa main se refermait sur son bras.

_"Comment ça, pas tous?"_

Le sorcier détourna le regard.

_"Ce n'est pas la magie qui est mauvaise, Arthur. Ce qui compte, c'est la façon dont on l'emploie. C'est comme une épée: vous pouvez tuer ou protéger avec. Vous n'êtes pas un monstre, parce que vous en êtes né. De même, ceux qui l'utilisent ne sont pas tous des criminels. C'est à force de les persécuter que beaucoup ont mal tourné. La plupart ne demandent qu'à vivre en paix et à être acceptés. _

_"Pour qui parles-tu, Merlin?"_

Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux du jeune homme. Le regard scrutateur de son royal ami tentait toujours de lire en lui, passant de ses yeux à ses lèvres plissées, signe de stress chez lui. Ses paroles avaient touché plus qu'il ne le pensait le maitre du pays; elles remontaient en lui des doutes et des questions qu'il avait depuis longtemps sur la magie, et auxquels il cherchait désespéramment une réponse différente de celle de Morgane.

_"Morgane était venue me voir.."_

Un frisson secoua l'assemblée en entendant le nom de l'être le plus recherché de tout le royaume. Gaius retint une grimace: visiblement, son apprenti avait décidé de jouer franc jeu.

_"Elle avait des rêves violents._

_"Je m'en souviens._

_"Ce n'était pas de simples rêves. On a vite compris avec Gaius qu'elle voyait l'avenir... tout comme ce n'était pas le vent qui cassait ses fenêtres. C'était ses pouvoirs qui se déclenchaient instinctivement quand elle avait peur... ici ses cauchemars. Morgane avait la magie en elle depuis sa naissance; elle n'a jamais rien demandé."_

L'aveu du serviteur manqua provoquer un arrêt cardiaque à presque toute l'assemblée. Les yeux de son frère s'écarquillèrent, alors que de vieux souvenirs lui revenaient à l'esprit. Merlin s'était libéré, marchant nerveusement dans la salle sous leurs regards.

_"Je.. j'avais peur de lui dire ce qu'elle avait... Je lui ai conseillé d'aller voir les druides, c'était les seuls compétents à ma connaissance._

_"Attend... tu veux dire quand elle a disparu?!"_

Merlin grimaça devant le grondement qu'il sentait venir dans la bouche de son ami.

_"Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire? Elle me faisait confiance et me demandait de l'aide. Je n'allais pas venir vous voir!"_

L'expression du blond se crispa sous l'attaque. Encore une fois, le brun avait raison. Il n'avait jamais compris son amie. A chaque fois qu'elle était venue le voir pour parler, il l'avait taquinée, sans se rendre compte de ses peurs. A leurs cotés, Guenièvre culpabilisait aussi de ne pas avoir compris. Pourtant, elles se connaissaient depuis des années, mais elle n'avait rien vu.

_"Après l'attaque du camp des druides... elle s'est refermée sur elle-même encore plus._ _Même à moi, elle parlait de moins en moins; je la sentais s'éloigner sans pouvoir rien faire. Morgane craignait sans cesse pour sa vie; elle pensait que si Uther apprenait l'existence de ses dons, il la tuerait sur le champ."_

L'horreur sur le visage d'Arthur était digne de ses pires cauchemars.

_"Jamais il n'aurait fait ça!_

_"Comment pouvait-elle en être sûre? Il l'avait enfermée dans un cachot parce qu'elle s'était opposée à lui. Comment pouvait-elle être certaine qu'il ne lui ferait rien?"_

Il aurait voulu pouvoir employer ses pouvoirs pour apaiser la souffrance qui envahissait peu à peu le corps de son ami. Ce dernier laissa sa tête s'effondrer entre ses mains, luttant contre ses sanglots. Jamais il n'avait vu les choses de cette façon. Il avait cru que Morgause avait manipulé sa sœur, la dressant contre eux en lui apprenant la magie à des fins néfastes. Elle avait juste utilisé la terreur de la jeune fille.

_"Vous avez vu de vos propres yeux ce que sa peur a pu faire d'elle... Vous avez le pouvoir d'empêcher que cela n'arrive chez d'autres..."_

La voix douce de Merlin le ramena à la réalité. Secouant la tête, il se redressa, essuyant d'un geste ses larmes et refoulant profondément en lui sa détresse. Cela faisait beaucoup en quelques heures. Tentant d'oublier les questions que l'attitude de son ami envers la magie faisaient naitre en lui, il déclara d'une voix qu'il voulait calme:

_"Nous parlerons de cela plus tard... Pour l'instant, je dois régler le cas de mon oncle."_

L'atmosphère changea instantanément. D'émotion, elle passa à glacée. Les visages se fermèrent, chacun attendant la décision du roi.

_"La loi m'ordonnerait de le faire exécuter. Mais c'est mon oncle.. Il m'a trahi, mais le tuer c'est devenir le même monstre que lui._

_"Que décidez-vous, sire?,_ demanda sir Léon.

_"Pour l'instant, qu'il soit enfermé dans le meilleur des cachots. Vu sa santé mentale, je ne crois pas qu'il représente en cet instant un grand danger."_

Hochant la tête, le chevalier saisit les chaines du prisonnier, qui se laissa faire sans protester, les yeux dans le vague. Arthur se demanda s'il avait même entendu toute la conversation. Soupirant, il se tourna vers Guenièvre:

_"Vu les circonstances, je ne sais pas si le mariage..._

_"Ne l'annulez pas, sire."_

La voix de Lancelot s'était élevée, tandis que son propriétaire se redressait. A présent qu'il était libéré, il avait retrouvé toute sa grâce naturelle et son aura bienveillante.

_"Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps à passer sur Terre. Je ne veux pas partir sans vous avoir vus tous les deux unis."_

Le rappel de sa mort imminente jeta un blanc. Merlin se mordit les lèvres, tentant d'en repousser l'idée, mais c'était trop tard. Secouant la tête, son camarade s'avança jusqu'au blond, avant d'ajouter:

_"Vous êtes un homme noble, Arthur. Peu importe comment vous êtes né, peu importe ce que pensent vos ennemis de vous. Vous êtes celui qui m'a donné ma chance, alors que je n'étais qu'un hors-la-loi. Vous osez aller contre tous les préjugés pour penser avec votre cœur. Ne changez pour rien au monde."_

Un faible sourire éclaira les lèvres de l'intéressé. Avec son valet, le chevalier venait de guérir en partie la plaie qui lui tailladait le cœur. Clignant des yeux pour retenir son émotion (non sérieusement il avait assez pleuré pour le reste de l'année), il demanda, presque timidement:

_"Agravain aurait dû être mon témoin... Accepteriez-vous de le remplacer? Vous en êtes bien plus digne."_

Si quelques traces d'ombre avaient pu rester en Lancelot, elles disparurent instantanément face à la question du souverain. Son visage s'illumina, et ce fut la gorge serrée qu'il souffla:

_"Ce serait un honneur, sire."_

* * *

_**Valaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ah seigneur il m'a écartelée à l'écrire ce chapitre! Il fallait répondre à tant de questions, faire avancer les choses tout en restant crédible, parce que non une révélation aurait été de trop pour moi dans ce chapitre. Arthur en a assez appris comme cela je trouve. **  
_

_**Vos avis? Est-ce trop dans l'émotion? Les personnages sont-ils respectés? Dites-moi tout!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonsoir tout le monde! J'ai mis du temps à poster ce chapitre, je m'en excuse, mais avec les fêtes j'ai été un peu débordée.. Considérez-le comme votre cadeau du premier de l'an ;) ! Bonne année à tous et toutes d'ailleurs!  
**_

_**C'est déjà le dernier chapitre, hé oui :)! J'ai été heureuse de la partager avec vous, et de lire vos reviews! Merci à celles qui m'en ont laissé, et à ceux qui m'ont mis en follow et favori!**_

_**Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir cet ultime chapitre! Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel en cette journée d'été. Les rayons de l'astre dardaient la ville d'une douce chaleur, alors que des effluves de fleurs envahissaient les rues sous l'effet des décorations florales recouvrant les maisons en l'honneur du mariage royal. Le peuple était en liesse: après des années de lutte acharnée, leur jeune roi épousait enfin sa douce.

Sans qu'on ne sache trop comment, l'histoire du bracelet ensorcelé et de la manipulation de Lancelot avait fait tout le tour de Camelot en quelques heures, scandalisant les bonnes âmes et les gagnant encore davantage au couple. On s'indignait pour Gwen, qui avait été trainée dans la boue, on admirait Arthur qui avait compris à temps le sortilège, et on peinait Lancelot ramené des morts pour une aussi cruelle raison. Ceux qui parmi la cour méprisaient la jeune fille à cause de ses origines et avaient vu là une autre raison de la haïr ravalaient leur caquet, faisant bonne figure au milieu d'une foule en délire.

La salle du trône bruissait de murmures excités alors que la cérémonie n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Les chevaliers, Gaius et Merlin étaient au premier rang, chacun en tenue d'apparat: pour l'occasion, le roi avait donné à son serviteur un ensemble rouge et or en soie, lui expliquant moqueusement qu'il était hors de question qu'il se présente à son mariage avec son horrible chemise bleue et son vieux pantalon marron couvert de taches. Un léger sourire avait filtré sur les lèvres de l'intéressé: jamais Arthur n'arriverait à lui dire en public son affection, il le savait, mais ce geste complètement désintéressé valait mieux que toutes les paroles du monde. Il se tenait donc là, fièrement vêtu d'un élégant pantalon de soie pourpre et d'une chemise or brodée au cou et aux épaules de délicates dentelles d'un blanc pale. Une veste de même couleur que le bas recouvrait cette dernière, agrémentée d'une ceinture de cuir neuve qui mettait en valeur la taille du jeune homme. Les bottes de ce dernier reluisaient d'un éclat doré dont il était particulièrement fier (il avait passé plus de deux heures à les récurer la veille, que diable!). Son sourire éclatant de bonheur complétait cette superbe image, ses beaux yeux bleus océan brillant d'une joie non dissimulée. Après tant de peine et de souffrance, ses deux amis allaient enfin pouvoir s'unir devant l'éternité. Dire que la veille encore, il croyait ce moment gâché.

Les trompettes retentirent soudain lorsque la porte à gauche s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre le souverain et Lancelot, tous les deux revêtus du costume d'apparat des chevaliers de Camelot. Leurs capes rouges voletèrent derrière eux lorsqu'ils montèrent lentement les marches menant aux trônes. Sur leur passage, la foule s'inclina, se redressant ensuite sur un signe du roi. Celui-ci dissimulait une fatigue prononcée derrière un sourire étincelant. L'union avait été repoussée d'une journée pour permettre à tous de se reposer et gérer les conséquences des derniers évènements, mais le jeune homme faisait partie de ceux qui n'avaient guère eu le temps de se remettre. Qu'importe, puisque ce jour était synonyme de bonheur!

La musique explosa de nouveau quand les gardes poussèrent les lourds battants de chêne, révélant Gwen au bras de son frère. La jeune femme était resplendissante: elle portait une épaisse robe blanche dont la traine glissait sur le sol avec grâce; des fleurs de même couleur étaient cousues au niveau des poignets, un collier de perles fines agrémentant le droit alors que la bague de fiançailles offerte par Arthur étincelait à son doigt. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en arrière par une broche d'argent, révélant la beauté de son fin visage délicatement maquillé. Un murmure d'admiration parcourut la foule: la mariée était splendide. Le cœur de son futur mari manqua un battement à cette vision, et il dut cligner des yeux pour se remettre. Sous le regard subjugué des nobles, la jeune brune s'avança avec grâce vers le trône, son port naturellement noble et son pas altier lui attirant la considération de toute la foule. D'une main légèrement tremblante, Arthur l'aida à monter les marches, les yeux rivés sur sa promise.

_"Nous sommes réunis ici en ce jour pour fêter l'union de deux êtres. L'amour est une chose belle et forte quand il est sincère, mais il l'est encore plus quand pour y parvenir on a dû affronter les plus grands des adversaires."_

La voix grave de Geoffroy de Monmouth s'était élevée dans la pièce, faisant frémir la foule. Ceux qui étaient présents le jour de l'arrestation de Gwen quelques années auparavant se remémorèrent la dispute violente entre le père et le fils. Sans aucun doute, à cette époque, aucun d'eux n'aurait pu imaginer un tel dénouement à cette histoire. Le vieil homme fit un signe de tête au blond, qui inspira profondément avant de déclarer:

_"Quand je t'ai rencontrée, Guenièvre, tu n'étais qu'une servante. Pourtant, tu incarnais déjà toutes les valeurs de la noblesse. La générosité de ton âme est sans aucun doute possible une des plus grandes que je connaisse. Tu es prête à aimer et aider quiconque est dans le besoin, peu importe ses origines et son vécu. Tu m'as donné plusieurs fois des leçons de vie et de courage, tout en étant présente pour moi aux moments les plus cruciaux. _

_Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi. Tu m'es indispensable. Ta douceur, ta patience, me permettent de rendre le poids de ma charge moins lourd. Et c'est pourquoi, en ce jour, devant toute cette noble assemblée, moi, Arthur Pendragon, je te prends pour épouse, dans le malheur comme dans la joie, dans les drames comme dans la paix, dans la vie comme dans la mort. Guenièvre, acceptes-tu de faire de moi ton époux?"_

Les larmes coulaient à flot le long des joues de la future reine, à l'image de ses proches qui se contenaient à grand-peine. Ce fut d'une voix chargée d'émotion mais pourtant ferme qu'elle répondit:

_"Oui, Arthur, je le veux."_

D'un ton clair et intelligible, le directeur de la cérémonie demanda:

_"Si quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire contre leur union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais."_

Un silence de mort répondit, arrachant des sourires et rires légers aux intéressés et leurs amis. Les yeux pétillant de joie, Geoffroy de Monmouth déclara alors:

_"Dans ce cas, devant Dieu et les hommes, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée."_

Des explosions de joie retentirent dans la salle, alors qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissement résonnait soudainement. Les lèvres des deux jeunes gens s'unirent un moment, avant de se séparer à regret. La cérémonie n'était pas encore finie. Se tournant vers le bibliothécaire, le maitre de Camelot lui fit un signe de tête. Aussitôt, celui-ci s'approcha, un coussin sur lequel reposait un diadème identique à celui d'Arthur dans les mains. Ce dernier le saisit avec délicatesse, avant de pivoter vers sa désormais femme qui s'était agenouillée.

_"Par les pouvoirs sacrés qui me sont conférés, moi, Arthur Pendragon, souverain de ce pays, te couronne, toi, Guenièvre, reine de Camelot."_

On aurait fait éclater des pétards dans le cœur de Merlin qu'il aurait ressenti la même émotion. La tête lui tourna, alors qu'il fixait son amie qui se relevait lentement, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers la foule, la main droite dans celle de son époux, les larmes jaillirent des yeux du brun sans qu'il ne cherche à les dissimuler.

_"Longue vie à la reine!,_ hurla le blond, aussitôt imité par les spectateurs.

_"Longue vie à la reine!_

_"Longue vie à la reine!_

_"Longue vie au roi!"_

* * *

Ce fut sous les vivats des nobles que le désormais couple officiel parvint à la fenêtre où le roi devait présenter son épouse à la foule qui attendait dehors. Lorsque les battants s'ouvrirent, des hurlements de joie explosèrent, retentissant dans toute la foule.

_"Longue vie à la reine!_

_"Vive le roi!"_

Un sourire heureux éclaira les lèvres de ces derniers. Levant la main pour obtenir le silence, Arthur déclara:

_"Pour fêter notre union, un banquet sera donné à tous et toutes ce soir dans la cour du château! Vous êtes tous invités!"_

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les vivas reprennent. Le soir venu, c'est le cœur débordant d'allégresse que la foule pénétra dans le domaine, mangeant et buvant à la santé des heureux mariés. Ces derniers se tenaient sur une petite estrade, avec à leurs cotés les chevaliers, Gaius et pour l'occasion Merlin auquel son maitre avait formellement refusé qu'il fasse le service. _"Sans ton aide, jamais ce jour ne serait arrivé", _lui avait-il soufflé alors qu'un serviteur arrivait avec un baquet d'eau chaude pour préparer le bain. Le sorcier avait pris le remerciement à sa juste hauteur. Il se tenait donc assis entre Lancelot et Elyan, installé à la droite du roi en qualité de beau-frère, et profitait sans limite du spectacle offert.

Le tintement d'un couvert sur une tasse le tira de ses joyeuses pensées. Son ami chevalier s'était levé, attirant l'attention de la foule sur lui.

_"J'aimerai porter un toast."_

Les spectateurs le fixèrent, attendant de voir ce que la nouveau chouchou du peuple allait dire.

_"La vie est un combat permanent. Il faut sans cesse se battre pour avancer et vaincre ses ennemis. Les plus durs à affronter sont sans aucun doute les préjugés, encore plus lorsque l'on a grandi au milieu et qu'ils sont pour nous paroles de vérité. Qui aurait cru que l'héritier du royaume épouserait la simple fille d'un forgeron?"_

Un silence complet était tombé à présent. Les yeux de la foule, et en particulier ceux de leur tablée, étaient rivés sur le jeune homme.

_"Il y a bien longtemps maintenant, je suis tombé amoureux de Guenièvre. Elle était tout ce qu'un homme juste peut désirer; je n'ai donc ressenti aucune surprise en constatant que mon cœur n'était pas le seul à battre pour elle. Je suis heureux que ce soit celui d'un des meilleurs hommes que j'aurai rencontré dans ma courte vie. Savoir que vous veillerez éternellement l'un sur l'autre me permet de partir le cœur léger."_

Un sursaut secoua le groupe. Des murmures d'incompréhension traversèrent le peuple et les courtisans, mais ses amis, eux, avaient compris. Levant lentement son verre en direction du couple, le chevalier déclara d'une voix douce:

_"Je bois à votre santé et votre avenir."_

Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne put empêcher sa main de trembler légèrement en amenant la coupe à ses lèvres. Il sut qu'il n'était pas le seul quand ses compagnons l'imitèrent, la gorge visiblement très serrée. Un soupir lui échappa lorsqu'il reposa le récipient sur la table. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, il murmura:

_"Il est temps."_

Avant que quelqu'un ait pu l'interroger, des lumières blanches apparurent dans le ciel, étincelantes sous les torches de la ville; leur éclat augmenta peu à peu que d'autres les rejoignaient, illuminant Camelot d'une lueur douce et mystérieuse à la fois. Des hoquets de stupeur s'élevèrent, secouant la foule qui se redressa pour mieux distinguer les petites boules qui se rapprochaient à présent. Merlin tourna vivement la tête vers son ami qui fixait lui aussi les étincelles d'argent. Aucune peur ni surprise n'animait son visage: sans aucun doute, il savait ce que c'était.

_"Lancelot?_

_"Ils arrivent...",_ murmura ce dernier avant de s'éloigner de son siège pour faire le tour de la table et se rapprocher d'elles.

_**Lancelot.**.._

Une voix s'était élevée dans l'immensité de la nuit, faisant sursauter les êtres humains. On aurait dit qu'elle était composée de milliers de nuances différentes, comme le chant commun d'un groupe. Elle était à la fois grave et légère, donnant l'impression de n'être pas de ce monde.

_"C'est l'heure des adieux, mes amis."_

Il n'y avait pas besoin de paroles, ni de pleurs. Sans trop savoir comment, ces derniers savaient ce qui était en train de se passer. Sans un mot, ils se levèrent, venant l'étreindre un à un. Une larme coula le long de la joue de Guenièvre lorsqu'elle l'embrassa chastement sur le front, serrant sa main dans la sienne, avant de laisser la place à Arthur qui abandonna pour le coup complètement l'étiquette et étreignit avec force contre lui celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son second meilleur ami.

_"Vous allez nous manquez.._

_"Je serai toujours là, sire. Dans vos cœurs. Je veillerai sur vous de là-haut._

_"Vu la bénédiction dont semble bénéficier ce royaume, vous allez avoir du travail._

_"A vous de faire en sorte de baisser ma tache, _sourit son interlocuteur, lui arrachant un faible rire._ Ayez confiance en vous et en vos amis, Arthur. Vous êtes le roi présent et à venir, celui dont les légendes parlent depuis des siècles. Vous accomplirez de grandes choses, si vous continuez à suivre votre cœur et à respecter les plus faibles."_

C'était là de sages conseils qui touchèrent vivement l'intéressé. C'était lui ou Lancelot venait de citer presque mot pour mot ce que Merlin lui avait dit une fois? Il allait falloir qu'il demande des explications à ce dernier. Et justement, le chevalier venait de se tourner vers le sorcier, qui attendait silencieusement, très pale.

_"Merlin... mon ami..."_

Un sanglot secoua le brun qui se jeta dans ses bras, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, et au diable la foule qui observait sans un mot la scène, comprenant que quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer.

_"Je te demande pardon de te laisser encore une fois... _

_"Ce n'est pas ta faute_, souffla le brun.

_"Tu ne seras pas seul. Tes autres amis sont là pour toi."_

Il avait dit cela sur un ton étrange, que beaucoup mirent sur le compte de l'émotion, mais Merlin fronça les sourcils. Relevant la tête, il fixa le futur défunt, dont le regard se fit plus intense alors que sa main serrait légèrement son épaule. Suivant la direction de ses yeux, le magicien aperçut Gauvain dont les prunelles brillaient aussi étrangement. Clignant des cils, il regarda à nouveau Lancelot, dont la pression des doigts s'accentua discrètement. Qu'est-ce que...

_"Tu auras toujours du soutien."_

Les pupilles bleues du brun s'écarquillèrent alors, son souffle se coupant brusquement. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, l'ancien témoin s'avança vers les étoiles mouvantes qui étaient à présent parvenues à quelques mètres de par dessus le château. Le valet n'eut pas besoin d'employer sa magie pour discerner des petits êtres bleus et blancs aux ailes vaporeuses. Si lui les voyait, il était fort à parier que les autres aussi. Était-ce donc des fées ? Les créatures tendirent les mains, alors que Lancelot levait ses paumes vers le ciel.

_**Lancelot...**_

_**Le chevalier au cœur pur...**_

_**Il est temps pour toi de se reposer...**_

Des petites boules dorées apparurent autour de celui-ci, recouvrant peu à peu son corps tandis qu'il s'élevait vers le ciel, une expression de plénitude et d'apaisement sur le visage. Merlin se sentit tomber à genoux devant la scène, imité par de nombreuses personnes autour de lui. Son ami s'éloignait de plus en plus, et bientôt on ne vit plus qu'une lumière jaune éclatante entourée de boules blanches. Leur éclat augmenta subitement, et sans qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de comprendre, la clarté explosa, disparaissant dans la nuit qui reprit son éclat habituel. Le souffle coupé, les yeux rivés sur l'obscurité, le magicien sentit une main se poser doucement sur son épaule. Tournant la tête, il constata que Gauvain l'avait rejoint. Le noble lui sourit, avant de passer son bras autour de lui et de le serrer contre son corps.

_"Lancelot m'a tout dit. Tu n'aurais pas dû avoir peur de me parler."_

Il avait chuchoté pour ne pas être entendu, pourtant le garçon sentit un poids énorme quitter instantanément tout son être. Le brun n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il veillerait sur eux. Il avait déjà commencé, en lui offrant un autre confident capable de le soutenir dans sa quête. Morgane pouvait bien revenir s'en prendre à Camelot: ils seraient trois à l'attendre, et peut-être bientôt plus.

**FIN**

* * *

_**Et c'est la fin! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Il m'a été terriblement douloureux d'écrire la partie sur le départ de Lancelot, mais c'était nécessaire, notre ami ne pouvait rester :( Je me suis assez éclatée ici je dois dire, on n'aura jamais autant de hugs dans la série snif :p Et non, Merlin n'est pas seul! Je fais partie de ceux et celles qui pensent que Gauvain aurait dû savoir son secret parmi les premiers, je me venge encore xD.**_


End file.
